Shot in The Dark
by b r o k e n l i a r
Summary: Kidnap a girl? Check. Make her you 'slave? Check. What now? I dunno. *KxOC*
1. Chapter 1

Julianne Cromwell.

The girl who I had to kidnap.

Not that I wanted to, but I had no choice.

Oh yeah.

I forgot.

My name is Kendall Knight. I work for the LAIIU. (Los Angeles Investigation and Intelligence Unit.)

She works for the WSIA. (Williamston Security and Investigation Agency)

Now, you might be confused about what I'm talking about, but Julianne is a stormette.

And now you ask, 'What's a stormette?'

Well... A Stormette is a genetically changed mortal.

And my mission is to catch her and train her.

So technically, she has to become my slave.

Don't judge!

I didn't wanna take this!

But I'm the fastest, strongest, teen agent the LAIIU has.

So now, I must part.

Adios.

**AN: YAY! More BTR! **


	2. Chapter 2

She's standing there.

Smoking a cigarette.

Now's my time.

Sneakily I grabbed her and threw her in my van.

"Drive Leland!" I screamed, and he took off.

Julianne's a squirmer. I'll tell you that.

"Shut up!" I screamed at her, I tied her wrists to the pole and duct taped her mouth shut.

Her eyes were filled with tears and she turned away.

Her brown tresses hid her caramel eyes from me and I knew I would regret this.

I grabbed her shirt and sliced down the center of it. Showing that I was in control.

She sobbed, and I knew she was weakened.

Leland kept driving.

I knew where he was headed.

Mission accomplished.


	3. Chapter 3

Julianne's POV:

I woke up to the smirking blonde boy staring at me.

"Let. Me. Go."

"Never."

I hissed and formed a small lightning ball in my hands.

But nothing happened.

"I disabled your powers." He said as he walked over to me.

I hissed again.

"I'm not gonna hurt you if you do what I say. Are we clear?"

I kept silent and he grabbed my face, growling, "I said, Are we clear?"

I nodded timidly.

"Good. Now people are going to ask who you are and why you look familiar." He said before throwing a box of red hair dye, hazel contacts and a faded blue jean dress at me. "Change into this."

"O-ok..." I said quietly, I got up and ran to the bathroom.

After an hour I came out and looked at him angrily, "I look like Wendy Sperglier!" (**AN: Mary Ann Springer AKA Wendy from iCarly)**

"Whatever. You need a new name. Think… Hmm…"

"Uhm... How about Sara?" I said silently.

"I like it. Sara Knight."

My eyes widened, "Knight?"

"Yes. You'll have to be my wife."

"Oh no, no, no, no! Not ever!"

"Sorry, _**Honey.**_" He smirked.

"Damn you. Just damn you." I hissed.

I could see the look on his face. He wasn't gonna give up.

Even in this classy hotel room, with its fine amenities and such, he wasn't gonna.

He smirked at me and moved forward.

I stepped back, "Don't touch me…"

It was supposed to sound strong. But it just sounded like a squeak.

Before I knew it, he had tackled me and pinned me down. "Too late."

I gulped, _What could he do to me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Julianne/Sara's POV:

He pinned me against the wall, "Now Sara, Do you love me?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes.."

He put his lips next to my neck, breathing slow, steady breaths down it, "Really?"

"Yes…" I squeaked.

I could feel his smirk, "Good." He then kissed my neck softly and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I stuttered.

He carried me out the door, to an old pickup truck and lay me inside, "We're going to Radiator Springs. **(AN; Cars! :D)"**

He got inside and started the car.

'Potential Breakup Song' by 78 Violet played.

I smirked, he growled, "My sister."

"Riigght."

"Whatever." He said as he started driving away.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara's POV:

I sat in the car, quoting random stuff…

"If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song." I sang, oh so beautifully.

He smiled as I sang again, "Don't cry when the sun is gone, because the tears won't let you see the stars"

He looked at me, "'I love you' I love you too 'why' I can't possibly put that answers into words, because then I would never stop talking."

My mouth dropped in awe. "What?"

He pulled the car over, and kissed me roughly.

I kept pulling away, but he growled. "Stay. Still."

I refused, "No! Let me go!"

He slapped me, "Never. Now you do as I say."

I put my hand to my cheek as he tied my hands up.

"Please…" I begged.

"Too late." He growled.

**AN: CLIFFY! SUCKERS! :PPPP**


End file.
